Bolderclan
by ParamoreFanForever
Summary: Crowfeather and Leafpool are tired of hiding their love.  So they make their own clan.  Leafpool has a prophsey 'The kits of Moth, Willow, and Jade will have the power to understand more then any cat before them'


BolderClan

Leader: CROWSTAR

Deputy: BOLDERFOOT

Apprentice:Pepperpaw

MedicineCat: LEAFPOOL

Warriors: Shadowpelt

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Shadefur: Talonpaw

Apprentices: Pepperkit,

Talonpaw

Queens: Leafpool (Hollykit, Dewkit, Swiftkit, and Featherkit)

Lilyfur: (Morningkit, Emberkit, Tigerkit, and Dawnkit)

Chapter One: Runaways

(Leafpool's POV)

Sunlight filtered through the bramble bush that Crowfeather and I were sheltering in hitting me in the face. I opened my eyes and blinked the sleep out of them. When I stood up I looked over to Corwfeather and noticed that he was still sleeping. It has been 2 sunrises since Crowfeather and I ran from our clans. We both agreed that we wanted to start our own clan where cats can love whoever they wanted. Anyways back to Crowfeather still sleeping,

"Crowfeather….. Crowfeather" I whispered while nudging him with my paw.

When he wouldn't wake up with my gentle prodding I was left with no other choice…

"CROWFEATHER, GET YOU'R LAZY TAIL UP!" I YOWLLED.

Crowfeather shot up like a scared sparrow and looked around wildly. I started to giggle and Crowfeather glared at me.

"Good you're finally up" I said in a calm tone.

"Leafpool was that really necessary, you could have given me a heart attack or something?" Crowfeather asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes it was very necessary considering you wouldn't get up when I called you quietly". i responded.

"Alright well I'm up, lets hunt then we can continue searching for our clan's camp and some clan members" Crowfeather suggested. I nodded pushing my way through the bramble. After we finished hunting and were nice and full. Crowfeather continued our journey away from our old life and on to a bigger and better future.

We traveled for about a day when we encountered the first cats since we left the forest. They were 2 of them, both kittypets whose owners abandoned them when they moved nests. They became loners when they realized that their twolegs were never coming back. Bolder and Lily were mates and Lily was pregnant and due soon.

"Bolder, Lily, if you're interested, would you like to join the clan we are making?" Crowfeather asked.

"You would both be safer then on your own, and it would be better for the kits that are on their way" I supplied.

Bolder looked at Lily and they both nodded. "We would be happy to join your clan Leafpool and Crowfeather" Bolder said firmly.

Both Crowfeather and I purred with happiness. So with our two new traveling companions we started walking again. During the rest of our travels we acquired 4 more members of the newly named Bolderclan. Shadow and his 6 moon old son Talon, Cherry a 5 moon old whose parents were taken away by two legs, Pepper a rambunctious 6 moon old, and Jake a born loner.

2 more days later the tired and hungry group had finally found a place fit for a clan camp. Crowfeather and I looked around and decided what area would best fit what den. The camp was a medium sized clearing with bramble, tree branches and moss covering them from predators. To the right of the entrance is the perfect place for the warriors den. It is right by the entrance that will make it so if the camp was attacked the warriors were right there to protect the elders, queens and kits.

Next is the nursery, the ground is softest and will be better for the queens and kits. The medicine cat den is near a small pool of water and it has nooks in the wall for herb storage.

The apprentices den is between the medicine cat den and the elders den so that the apprentices don't have far to go to attend to the elders. The fresh kill pile is between the leaders den and the elders den so the elders don't have to walk far to get food. And last is dirt place, it's on the other side of the entrance. In the middle of the camp is a tree stump we are calling pine stump. That's where Crowfeather will go to make announcements and hold ceremonies.

3 days later everyone was settled in. Crowfeather and I taught the older cats the basics of being a warrior. I had finally found a place where Crowfeather could get his nine lives and his leader name. He is now Crowstar, leader of Bolderclan! I am so very proud of him!

When Crowstar came back from his leader ceremony, he wanted to give everyone their clan names.

Crowstar's point of view

I had just arrived back from getting my nine lives and my name… what an experience! I expected it to feel good, you know getting more lives, I expected to feel powerful and strong. What I experienced in the Star pool was nothing close to that! It was one of the most painful thing in my life! Each new life that was put in me burned through my body like the hottest fire!

Anyways enough about that, I have to focus on my duty as clan leader. It was time to make this clan complete and give everyone their clan name! I padded to the center of the camp, leaped on pine stump and looked down at my clan.

"Today I received my nine lives and am now Crowstar your leader! And as your leader it is my duty to give all you your clan names so that you become an official member of Bolderclan!"

Looking at each cat I saw all of them with excited faces.

"To start off, I would like to name our clans first deputy. Bolder from now on you will be known as Bolderfoot, you shall be our first deputy" every cat yowled Bolderfoots name in approval.

"Now next thing I want to do is the warrior ceremony". "Jake Please step forward". "Jake do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your new clan even at the cost of your own life?"

"I do"

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Shadefur, Starclan honors your quick thinking and battle skills". Shadefur licked my shoulder as I rested my muzzle on him. "Tonight you will sit a silent vigil with the other warriors". All the other cats called Shadefurs name.

"Shadow please step forward" "do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and serve your clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do" "then by the power of Starclan I give you the name Shadowpelt" "you will also join Shadefur in the silent vigil"

"Next I would like to do the apprentice ceremonies" "This is one of my favorite ceremonies to perform because it shows that our clan is strong!" "Pepper, would you please step forward." "Pepper, you are six moons old now and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pepperpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior"

"Bolderfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. You have received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Pepperpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her" The new mentor touches noses with his apprentice and the cats start chanting Pepperpaws name.

"Cherry since you are not yet 6 moons old you will now be known as Cherrykit, however it shall not be for long." "I believe Leafpool will love watching after you until you reach the proper age". Leafpool nodded and moved to sit by Cherrykit.

(how is it? should i keep going?)


End file.
